


Come on, Marigold

by OccupySalome



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccupySalome/pseuds/OccupySalome
Summary: America comes to Canada's house to helps shovel the snow. They remembered something, about their past and pain.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/Canada (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Come on, Marigold

"We sat under an old thorn-tree  
And talked away the night  
Told all that had been said or done  
Since first we saw the light "

美国赶到加拿大时，加拿大人已经被雪困了有十八小时，当这个美国小伙子骂骂咧咧地从他的SUV上举着铲子下来的时候，加拿大人正在他的屋子里就着热可可吃松饼。  
“这就是我为什么不喜欢去阿拉斯加待着的原因。”阿尔弗雷德搓着他的手，把铲子丢到一边，鼻尖通红地从一人高的雪堆上跳下来，“给我张餐巾纸——快点，马蒂，我感觉我的鼻子要掉下来了——”  
“放心，它不会掉的，如果它真的掉下来，那先遭殃的应该是德克萨斯。”加拿大在他后面关上门，免得让那些夹着雪粒的冷风跟着美利坚一起灌进来。美国人怪叫着一边在屋内跺着脚一边脱掉他快被冻成冰块的外套：“我开了十几个个小时的车，从纽约赶到圣约翰，期间差点没被大雪刮进河里，就是为了把你从雪堆里刨出来，你就要用这样冷淡的态度对待我吗——对了，你为什么不让你的军队来救你？他们分明比我要来得快速得多。”  
“他们在魁北克忙着发掘六百年老城。”加拿大拿着另一个马克杯走过来，把温热的杯壁贴上美利坚小伙闷闷不乐的脸，“喝点热的吧，阿尔弗。”  
“比我这个，我更想…”  
“Tim Hortons没开，我查过了。”  
美利坚彻底焉下去，他接过杯子，裹上加拿大早已在沙发上准备好的毯子缩进沙发里。他沉默了一会儿——这对美利坚来说是很少见的，他总是所有人中来得最呱噪的那一个——“你应该搬个家。”  
美利坚说：“你应该搬个家，搬到多伦多或是温莎那样的地方，那儿温暖一些，而且离我也近，我可以经常来看看你。”  
“我可不要，温莎和底特律只隔一条河，而那是全美治安最差的城市。”  
“那就多伦多。”  
加拿大人没有立即回答他，美利坚等了一会儿才听到他再次开口：“那我们就太近了。”  
“你知道的，我们的上司不太乐意让我们离得太近。”  
“我们现在就很近。”美利坚指出，“我们现在就'离得太近'，我们在同一幢房子里，同一张沙发上，盖着同一条毯子，我们已经'离得太近'了。”

"And when we talked of growing up  
Knew that we'd halved a soul  
And fell the one of other's arms  
That we might make it whole "

一个人要展现出他的强大，无非就是那几种方法，财富，名誉，学识，或者更加直接一些，一身的腱子肉。一个国家要展现出它的强大，大抵也只有那几个法子，军事力量，金融资本，话语权，以及，主权。  
加拿大对这一切并不是那么上心，即使他拥有着世界上第二辽阔的的国土，但他并不热衷于战斗，也不想参与什么纠纷，他在骨子里继承了属于法兰西的自由和不列颠的绅士，比起张扬的美利坚，他更像是一个隐士：弗朗西斯和亚瑟的子民在他的国土上生息，留着Jews血液的人来到他的身边寻求庇护，他会毫不犹豫地提供土地供RAF训练，也会亲手制作那红罂粟来悼念他死去的将士。  
他和美利坚不一样，哪儿都不一样，即使他们共享着同一块大陆，有着同样的边界，即使他们面貌相仿，但加拿大从不是美利坚的替代品或是附属物——他绝不是英雄主义者，不是力量至上派，他不是会为了利益不择手段的那种人，他不是应声虫，绝对不是。  
关于这一点，他简直恨透了美利坚。  
如果你有过什么兄弟姐妹，他出色得过人，或是坏得彻底，你就会理解这种感觉。美利坚同时把这两项都占了，他既出色得过人，又坏得彻底，他太耀眼了，耀眼得虚伪，真实得令人作呕，世界上没有比他更不懂得遮掩自己欲望的国家，加拿大心想，要是他哪天死了，他一定会在葬礼上准备好玫瑰花，作为这个英雄讽刺式落幕的献礼。他的兄弟罪有应得，哪怕不是作为美利坚，而是单纯作为阿尔弗雷德来说，他都自大得过分，像是永远都吸取不了教训似的，他不介意让他碰碰壁，吃一点小苦头，让这位英雄多少也了解一下：世界上有些事情，哪怕是英雄也无法办到。  
但当美利坚真正在他面前近乎死亡的那一刻，他却根本无法动弹。  
四架飞机，两架撞向双子大厦，一架冲入五角大楼，他看着美利坚在他面前倒下去，他开始咳血，表情扭曲，有人冲开人群把他扶起来，有人拿着传呼机大声喊着需要救援，他看到美利坚的衬衣渗出血来，看到他的手无力地垂下去，但他什么都做不了，他只是站在那儿，无力地仿佛他真的就从未存在过。  
救援人员从他身边跑过，所有的电视台都在转播灾难现场的消息，加拿大顺着人流离开灾难现场，没有任何人注意到他，所有的人都在恐慌之中：他们质问着是谁策划了这一起袭击，怒骂着军方的监管不力，哀悼着他们去世的亲人，恐慌着会不会有下一架飞机从天而降。  
“其他民航怎么办？”他在混乱之中听到有人喊，“总统下令所有航班停飞了，那些还在空中的航班要降到哪里去？”  
“降到我那儿。”加拿大一把扯过那个官员的领子，“降到我那儿，温哥华、纽芬兰、哈利法克斯，全部都降到我的机场上去。”  
他红着眼睛，头发上还沾着灾难现场落下来的灰尘，有一位妇女撕破了他的衬衣，让他看起来就像个疯子，官员认出了他，嗫嚅着想喊出他的名字，但加拿大已经丢下了他。这个温吞的加拿大人平生第一次这么狼狈，他跑回他的国境，疯了一样地闯入国会山，要求他自己的政府以最快的速度给出一个方案，他要收留那些无法落在美国境内的人们，他要防备着是否也会有恐袭发生在自己境内，他还有无数的事情要做，等美利坚醒来，他还要第一个上去给他一个耳光。  
给这个一点都不关心自身安危只会鲁莽行事的笨蛋。  
加拿大永远记得这一天，那是礼拜二，但所有人都没有正常去工作上班，他路过一户人家窗前，趴在窗台上的孩子喊他的名字，问道：“加拿大先生，我们会那样死去吗？”  
“什么样？”他假装没听懂。  
“飞机掉下来，撞在大楼上。”孩子侧过身，他看到屋内的电视依旧在播放着双子大厦轰然倒塌的那一幕，室内的大人听到了他们的谈话，急忙跑过来把孩子从窗台上抱下来：“哎呀呀，讲的是什么话，可不要给加拿大先生添麻烦呀……”  
“不会掉下来的。”他回答道，“飞机不会掉下来的，这样的事情不会再发生了，我保证，政府也会向你们保证，你们大可安心…”  
他说这话的时候胸口一阵绞痛，像是有人将一枚钉子钉入了那里，硬生生地堵住了正在冒血的缺口。

"Then Peter had a murdering look  
For it seemed that he and she  
Had sopken of their children's days  
Under that very tree "

阿尔弗雷德在雪原上走，他有些忘了自己来这里的原因，或许是去视察阿拉斯加州，或许又是为了什么超自然事件，具体是什么他已经记不清了，他只知道自己在空无一物的荒原上走，穿着他那件略显单薄的空军外套。  
他只是漫无目的地走着，雪原上空空的，他的脑子也空空的，这不平常，通常他的脑子里都塞满了东西，关于时政，关于军事，关于好莱坞大片，但他现在什么也想不起来，他用眼睛向前方望去——但他真的是在用自己的眼睛在望吗？  
阿尔弗雷德很困惑，如果他不是美利坚，那他又是谁呢？阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，为何他们和他自己就那么认定他一定是美利坚，而琼斯这个名字又是从何得来呢？  
他不太想想这些问题了，他很冷，他的脚趾已经失去知觉了，他的脸颊被风刮得生疼，他的眼睛有些看不清东西了，是雪盲症吗？嘿！怎么可能，他可是国家化身，他怎么会承受这些普通人的痛苦呢？美利坚愣了，他到底是谁，这儿又是哪里呢？  
他的眼角瞥过一丝色彩，就如同沙漠中垂死的人见了水源一样，他发了疯似地朝那一点橘色冲去，他碰到她了，那是这雪原中的唯一色彩，尽管她的茎与叶都被埋在雪下，但这一点橘色——这朵金盏花依旧开在雪面上。阿尔弗雷德把她捧起来，亲吻她的花叶，他跪下来，在一朵花前，在风雪之中，他知道这是不明智的，但他抗拒不了她——他无法对着她冷漠，无法对着这无畏的花朵视而不见，他感到困意，他的身体暖和起来了，一切都亮堂起来了，星星也升起来了，阿尔弗雷德睡去了。  
“所以你告诉我，你跑到外头去，就是为了找一朵金盏花。”加拿大往火盆里添了点海豹油，“阿尔弗雷德，有时候我怀疑你的脑子是不是有些问题，从来没有金盏花能开在冬天，更何况这里是北极。”  
这里确实是北极，他们正呆在因纽特人住的冰屋里，马修穿得也像个因纽特人，屋内燃着海豹油点着的灯，天已经暗了，阿尔弗雷德望向篝火对面的加拿大，对方立即向他投来关切的目光：“你不要紧吧，阿尔弗？”  
美利坚摇了摇头。  
他重新躺了回去，马修的影子在冰屋里影影绰绰，他睡不着，望着马修的头发，总是想到那朵金盏花。  
他意识到这已经是很久以前的事情了，太早了，早到马修还在做他那贩卖皮毛的生意，他当时是在干什么？种植园吗？还是更早以前？五月花号？不，那就太早了。  
马修躺到了他身边，他脱下了那件笨重的大衣盖在他们身上，好让他们都更暖和些，他发现阿尔弗雷德还没睡，又往他那边靠近了些：“你还在想那朵金盏花吗？”  
“不要想啦，或许是你看错了也不一定，相信我，等到春天了，天气暖和了，我去给你采一束来。”  
“不要用这样的方式来哄我，你是老亚瑟吗？”阿尔弗雷德转过头去，“我没在想金盏花，我只是在想你。”  
马修笑了：“这样的话我听过好多次了。”  
“睡罢，天就要亮了。”  
他听见未烧尽的柴火炸裂的声音，听见风从冰屋外吹过，听见马修的呼吸和心跳，就在他的身旁。他突然很想推醒马修，问一问他以后愿不愿意跟着自己一起独立，但他没敢开口，他想起后来，他对亚瑟举起的枪，他向马修挥出的那一拳，以及马修映在白宫大火之下的侧脸。  
英雄不敢开口了。

"O what a bursting out there was  
And what a blossoming  
When we had all the summet-time  
And she had all the spring "

“醒了吗？”他听见加拿大问，他正蜷缩在沙发的另一头，没有戴眼镜，头发也乱糟糟地，看起来也没比他早醒多久。  
“雪下大了，今晚你大概没法回去了，给你的上司打个电话吧，说你今晚留宿。”  
“你这个点就不纠结我离你太近的事情了？”阿尔弗在毛毯地下幽幽地问道。  
“难道你想在你的车里睡上一晚吗？”马修笑，他赤着脚踩在地毯上，又赤着脚去厨房洗那两个空了的马克杯，阿尔弗雷德趴在沙发背上看着他，道：“我梦见你了。”  
“真巧，你梦见我什么了？在冬奥会冰球决赛上输给我的样子了吗？”  
“我梦见我们还没有成为国家的时候。“  
马修洗杯子的手顿了一下：“哦，那可真的是很久以前的事情了。“  
“嗯。”  
他们彼此安静了一会儿，熊二郎从卧室走到客厅，阿尔弗便把他抱起来，等它问起“谁？”的时候，刻意压低了声音回答：“加拿大哦。”  
“我要告你侵犯我的名誉权了，阿尔弗。”  
美利坚人立即笑了起来，“你也可以用我的名字，我不介意。”  
“那你介意我把你的外套丢烤炉边去吗？”  
“不介意。”  
“那你介意我大选的时候躲你家去吗？”  
“不介意。”  
“那你介意我把你家的自由女神像搬过来吗？”  
“不介意，只不过你只能放在魁北克省。”  
“瞧你这恶毒的玩笑。”  
他们两个都笑起来，马修把客厅的灯全都开了，包括屋子角落里的那颗圣诞树，他们挤在一块儿，商量着明早雪停的话要不要出门吃早餐，附近有家蒂姆霍顿斯挨着汉堡王开，马修觉得阿尔弗雷德会喜欢这个主意。  
“你也可以加点别的…蒂姆霍顿斯家的咖啡会提供枫糖浆吗？”  
“当然，这可是在加拿大。”  
“我忘记把车停进车库了，明天它一定会被冻住。”  
“那就开我的好了。”  
他们有一句没一句地聊着，仿佛世界伊始，他们俩既不是加拿大也不是美利坚。世界外头在下雪，世界里头有炭火在烧，兄弟们坐在一块儿，有株金盏花熬过了寒冬，正攒着那一点点的橘，等下个冬天的时候，她或许会开放。  
那时候他可以亲吻他一下，或者亲吻他很多下，但关于这一点，金盏花是不知道的。


End file.
